custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Barraki
| leader=Pridak| goal=Escape from the Pit , reform the League of Six Kingdoms, form an alliance with the Dark Hunters | status=Active| allies=Nocturn , Order of Mata Nui, Dark Hunters| enemies=Toa Mahri , Brotherhood of Makuta , Teridax}} Barraki is a term in Matoran meaning "warlord and conqueror". It is most often applied to the former leaders of the League of Six Kingdoms. History In the early history of the Matoran Universe, Mata Nui created the Barraki to help keep the peace in the universe. However, they became power-hungry dictators, and eventually formed the League of Six Kingdoms to conquer the known universe. Eventually, the Barraki began to plan to overthrow Mata Nui. However, one of their members, Takadox, betrayed their plans to the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Brotherhood made war on the League, and the Barraki were captured. Before they could be executed, Botar took them to the Pit, where they were to spend the remainder of their lives, guarded by Hydraxon and Maxilos. During the Great Cataclysm, the Barraki escaped the Pit, and Takadox killed Hydraxon, but were transformed into water-breathers by Pit mutagen. The Barraki began planning their return to power, and when a section of Voya Nui broke off and came down to beneath the sea, the Barraki launched numerous small raids on the city. A thousand years after the Cataclysm, the Kanohi Ignika floated down to the Pit, and the Barraki attempted to seize it. Fighting against the Toa Mahri, who had come down to the Pit to claim the mask, the Barraki attempted to take it for themselves. After numerous battles, the Toa Mahri were able to claim the mask, and Matoro used the mask to save Mata Nui's life. Enraged, the Barraki attempted to kill the remaining Toa Mahri. However, before they could kill their adversaries, the Toa disappeared, leaving the Barraki again trapped without hope. Immediately prior to the Order of Mata Nui-Brotherhood of Makuta War, Takadox and Carapar disappeared from the Pit, as the Order of Mata Nui had need of their skills in a suicide mission. Carapar was killed in the course of the mission, and Takadox betrayed the group, ending up stranded on Artidax. He later escaped by commandeering another boat used by some of the Toa Mahri. In the Pit, the rest of the Barraki were recaptured by Hydraxon and jailed. Hydraxon later received a message from Toa Helryx, ordering him to draft the Barraki in the Order of Mata Nui's war against the Makuta. The Barraki helped form armies for the Order to attack Brotherhood fortresses. In the process, they learned of the details of Teridax's plan, and they approached the Shadowed One with an offer for an alliance. Pridak struck a deal with him; the Makuta viruses the Shadowed One had discovered would be unleashed against Teridax while the Barraki attacked Metru Nui. Before the Barraki's armies could reach their destination, however, Teridax was killed, and the Barraki led their armies outside of the Matoran Universe to Spherus Magna. Alternate versions version After being imprisoned in the Pit, the Barraki warriors started to mutate. However, they began to grow into stronger forms, and they managed to fight their way out of the Pit. They began to amass an army, and when their armies were big enough, they staged an attack on the northern Matoran Universe. After conquering Metru Nui, they established their main fortress on the island. Later, they defeated the Brotherhood of Makuta, and after that, they used their army of Exo-Toa to defeat the Order of Mata Nui. Five Dark Hunters later came to Pridak with a plan to conquer the Dark Hunter fortress on Odina. After succeeding in their plans, the four remaining Hunters also betrayed their new leader in an attempt to take over Kalmah's recently finished fortress on Odina, which led to execution of the four by Pridak. version At some point, the League of Six Kingdoms invaded Dyteeli. The Barraki were nearly killed by Auserv when he went on a mad rampage, but he eventually was healed. Meanwhile, Mantax stumbled upon the Dairuno Stones. Before he could use them to reduce the remaining Toa of Dyteeli to Matoran, Auserv interfered, waging a long battle with Mantax. Mantax tricked Auserv by surrendering and then attacking him from behind. Mantax then used the Dairuno Stones to revert Auserv back to a Ta-Matoran. Then, using a device he had invented himself, he erased Auserv's memory and kept him as a prisoner. In the end, Dyteeli was forced to surrender to the League, and for this the League refrained from destroying the island. Gigas Magna Storyline After the fall of the Barraki and League, many rival islands, now freed from the Barraki's rule, took advantage of the power vacuum and attempted to seize power and territory from others. The result was a thousand-year war between many rival factions known as the Barraki Islands War. In 1,001 AGC, Leviathos arrived there to battle Makuta Necuas' forces, and the Barraki were made aware of it. They began to argue about what should be done with the Noctian, but they were interrupted by Necuas, who approached them with an offer of freedom in exchange for service to the Brotherhood of Fear. The Barraki agreed, and they were given water-breathing devices and transported to Noctxia Magna along with their armies. Once there, they helped the Brotherhood wage war on the Noctxia Guardians. During the Battle in the Brotherhood of Fear Base, the Barraki were defeated by the Noctxia Guardians, and were, according to Leviathos, tied up to a pole in the basement by the Shadowed One. Their memories were later wiped, and they were teleported back to the Pit with no memory of the incident. ''BIONICLE: Battle for the Mask of Life In ''BIONICLE: Battle for the Mask of Life, the Barraki were placed in the pit to guard the Kanohi Ignika. When the Toa Mahri arrived there to hunt for it, the Barraki challenged them one by one. After an attack on the Toa Mahri by Pridax, Mantax, and Takadox, the Toa were captured, and the Barraki tied them up, only for them to be freed by Koinoo. Kalmah confronted them next, killing Toa Kongu, but the other Toa successfully escaped. Metru master version When the Toa Valca were summoned to Valca Nui by Teria, Kalmah and Pridak were accidentally summoned as well. Upon arriving at the island, they were reduced to vicious lava monsters before being captured by Tryorac. Upon the Toa Valca's arrival, Kalmah and Pridak were ordered to eliminate them, and in exchange they would have their old forms back. Unfortunately for the Barraki, the Toa defeated them and they were sent crawling back to their master to be punished. Great Spirit Makuta universe In the Great Spirit Makuta universe, the Barraki's mission was to retrieve the Kanohi Kraakhan to heal the Great Spirit Teridax. version When the Toa Voya went to aid the rebuilding process of Aqua Nui, Takadox and his armies intercepted them, killing all the members save one, Chiron. Hunt for the Onaga In 1,000 AGC in one universe, the Barraki gained the ability to breathe air, and attempted to obtain the Kanohi Onaga. BLR Storyline In the BLR Storyline, Nalek, not the Brotherhood of Makuta, defeated the League of Six Kingdoms. Barrakshi In an unknown alternate universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta captured the six Barraki. They took them to Destral, where they would attempt to fuse them together into a powerful superweapon for the Brotherhood. However, the experiment wouldn't work, as they were missing a being to fuse (they were also going to use Nocturn, but failed to capture him). They then used a Turahk to replace Nocturn, and, in the end, Barrakshi was created. It was amphibious and used a multitude of weapons. Other Barraki The Broken Order Universe In the Broken Order Universe, the six known Barraki are some of the few to use the term Barraki. All four Archcommanders--Emperor Kragator, Helryx, Sheriem, and Koram--came to adopt the term Barraki, as well as Miserix and a handful of others. Members *Pridak (Leader) *Ehlek *Kalmah *Mantax Former members *Carapar *Takadox Trivia *"Barraki" is the Matoran word for "warlord." Appearances *''A Great Being Speaks'' *''BIONICLE: Battle for the Mask of Life'' *BIONICLE Saga *BIONICLE: The Battles *''The Leviathos Chronicles'' Category:Organizations Category:Barraki Category:League of Six Kingdoms